


The one last time

by Vinushuka



Series: Life inside and outside Dir en grey [8]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya meets Kyo once more at his apartment. Their last night turns out to be as painful and passionate as Toshiya expected  but it also makes it easier for both of them to continue their lives after the separation. They will see each other again at the rehearsals and on the tour after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one last time

Toshiya stood a while behind Kyo’s door hesitating whether he should ring the doorbell or not. He knew this meeting wasn’t going to be easy for either of them. But why had he bothered to come this far if he didn’t have the guts to pull this through? Kyo needed his one last time and that was a good enough reason for Toshiya. He pushed the doorbell button and waited.

      The door opened almost immediately after the chime. “Welcome! So nice to see you again”, Kyo said and held the door open to let Toshiya in.  He had probably just taken a shower after a long work day as his hair looked wet and he was wearing a yukata.

“Nice to see you too. Die sends his love. We were out last night and he passed out at my doorstep as usual”, Toshiya grinned as he handed his coat to Kyo and took off his shoes in the hallway. 

“Typical Die”, Kyo smiled and shook his head. He knew well enough Die’s drinking habits and hangovers. “I hope you’re hungry. I didn’t have the time to prepare anything myself so I ordered some dinner for us from a close by restaurant. They should bring our meal in a couple of minutes”, Kyo explained when he was leading Toshiya to his living room.

“Thanks! Dinner would be nice”, Toshiya replied and sat on the sofa while Kyo hurried to the kitchen to get them something to drink. Toshiya watched the abstract paintings on the walls and the bookshelf loaded with books and magazines feeling sad and happy at the same time. He had thought that he would never see this place again but here he was.

“I think I will set up my own gym like you. It’s so handy to be able to exercise whenever I have the time”, he told Kyo when he returned with their drinks.

“Yeah, it’s very practical. Now I don’t have any excuses not to do my exercises anymore”, Kyo commented and gazed Toshiya with his dark, keen eyes.

Kyo’s gaze made Toshiya feel somehow uneasy. “Could you give me the name of your contact person at the equipment supplier and some user comments about the equipment you have here? That would save me the trouble of making my own research”, Toshiya continued relieved that they had at least this one topic in common to discuss about.

      The arrival of the deliveryman interrupted their slightly awkward exchange. Kyo had already laid the table so it was easy to serve the dinner. The food was actually very delicious and wholesome. Kyo was nowadays very particular about his diet due to his tight exercise program. They enjoyed their meal together with a light white wine and slowly the atmosphere started to relax.

      Toshiya was curious about Sukekiyo’s progress and he asked a lot of questions concerning that. It turned out that the two days they had spent in the studio had been fruitful. The band had sixteen new songs coming up and the schedule would hold, which was essential considering that Kyo would have to drop everything and start touring with Dir en grey very soon. Kyo was genuinely happy and excited about his new band and that made also Toshiya happy.

      “Would you like to take a bath with me?” Kyo asked when they had finished their meal and cleared the table.

“Sure, I love your bathtub”, Toshiya giggled feeling slightly lightheaded.

“We can go and check the equipment, while the bath is filling up”, Kyo proposed and vanished into the bathroom. Toshiya got quite a few useful hints from Kyo and the contact information he had requested.  This would save Toshiya a lot of time and effort.

      “Can I undress you?” Kyo asked when they had entered the steamy atmosphere of the bathroom. Toshiya sniffed the air and closed his eyes. “What is this lovely fragrance?” he asked ignoring Kyo’s question.

“It’s orange and green tea”, Kyo replied and started to unbutton Toshiya’s shirt without waiting for his answer. Kyo’s keen eyes savored the beautiful body of his companion. “The results of your exercises are already very visible” he complimented Toshiya and stroke his biceps with his hands.

“Glad you like it, but you look much better than me”, Toshiya replied undermining his achievements and blushing a little.

Kyo stepped closer, unzipped his fly and removed Toshiya’s jeans in one fluid movement. He slid his hands from Toshiya’s waist down to his tight buttocks and followed with interest as Toshiya’s manhood started to wake up. Kyo folded his slender fingers around it and squeezed lightly. “Will you fuck me tonight?” he asked his dark eyes full of desire.

“Well, yes. I would love to do that”, Toshiya replied enjoying Kyo’s touch.

“But now it’s bath time”, Kyo murmured turning his attention the already full and foamy bathtub. Toshiya climbed into the tub while Kyo dug up a large sponge and bottle of shower gel from his cabinets and undressed his yukata. There was nothing under it except his huge erection.

      Kyo sat behind Toshiya’s back so close that he could feel his hard dick pressing against his spine. He folded his arms around Toshiya’s body and leaned his head against his back. Somehow Toshiya sensed that this was a difficult moment for Kyo. He could hear his ragged breathing and feel the clutch of his fingers on his skin.

“What is it?” Toshiya finally asked.

“Nothing. I was just listening to your heartbeat. It’s so strong and steady, just like you”, Kyo whispered struggling to keep his voice even.

“Yeah, that’s me, slow and steady”, Toshiya smirked.

      Toshiya’s self-ironic comment made Kyo laugh and brought him back to this moment from his gloomy inner world. He squirted shower gel on his sponge and started to scrub Toshiya’s body meticulously from neck downwards. Toshiya relaxed and enjoyed being pampered. The soft sponge felt exquisite especially on the inner sides of his thighs.

“Is it my turn now?” Toshiya asked when Kyo was done with his scrub. Kyo handed him the sponge and the shower gel and they exchanged places in the tub. Toshiya started his washing operation from his favorite place, Kyo’s back. He could never get enough of admiring this gorgeous human artwork.

“You forgot one place”, Kyo snickered when Toshiya had scrubbed his arms, legs and chest.

“What’s that?” Toshiya wondered. He hadn’t skipped even Kyo’s lovely toes.

Kyo turned and pointed at his face smiling innocently.

“Do you want me to scrub your face?” Toshiya asked feeling puzzled.

“No, but you could kiss me”, he murmured and touched his tempting lips. The holes of his piercings were clearly visible at this close distance but they didn’t disturb Toshiya. On the contrary, they were an essential part of Kyo’s beauty. Toshiya traced the small holes below his lower lip and then Kyo’s upper lip with his fingertips before he gave Kyo a gentle kiss.

      The innocent beginning of the kiss evolved quickly into a burning passion devouring both of them. Suddenly Toshiya wanted this man more than ever before. “Come!” he whispered and tugged Kyo out of the bath with one move of his strong arm. He grabbed two towels from a pile on the table top, folded them around Kyo and himself and dragged him out of the door to his bed room. He pushed the smaller man on the bed on his belly and dried his back quickly with his towel. Kyo’s muscles shivered of anticipation when Toshiya prepared him for their last fuck.

      Toshiya wasn’t very gentle this time. He sank himself into his companion and fucked him relentlessly until he reached the mother of all orgasms. When he was back to his senses he found Kyo crying under him.  Toshiya had never seen Kyo cry before so that really startled him. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you”, he whispered and wiped the tears away from Kyo’s cheek.

“You didn’t hurt me, but I can’t understand why this has to be the last time”, Kyo sobbed looking miserable.

Toshiya felt deep sympathy for his companion, but he wasn’t ready to change his decision. He rolled to his side against Kyo and kissed his teary face and lips. “Please try to see my point. Your love is consuming me and I can’t take it anymore.  I need some breathing space and time to think. I love you, but this is just something I have to do”, Toshiya explained his standing to Kyo once more.

“I will wait for you, whatever it takes”, Kyo convinced and caressed Toshiya’s cheek.

“We’ve got only this one life. Please don’t waste it in waiting. You deserve better”, Toshiya pleaded and kissed Kyo once more.

“I will do my best”, Kyo promised and gave Toshiya a faint but hopeful smile.

      Toshiya smiled too and gazed into Kyo’s dark eyes while his hand found its way down to Kyo’s dick. “But now I would like to consume you a little if you don’t mind”, Toshiya snickered and slid his hand along the shaft. Kyo’s thing had mesmerized Toshiya ever since they made love for the first time after the photoshoot.  It was like a baseball bat that fitted exactly into Toshiya’s large hand. Kyo made a sound that obviously meant that he didn’t mind and closed his eyes waiting to feel Toshiya’s lips caressing his manhood. When he had enjoyed the sensation he opened his eyes to watch his beautiful companion suck his kock once more.

     Since the photoshoot they had developed their blowjob sessions into an art form beyond comparison. This one was going to be the pinnacle of all that. Kyo lost his sense of time and place floating in the dark seas of passion. He wanted this thing to last forever and forced his body not to explode over and over again. But in the end Toshiya’s hands and mouth drove him over the edge. He shot his sperm all over his face and hair. Toshiya stared in awe at the smoking gun in his hand.

“My god. I love you so much”, Kyo breathed and stroke Toshiya’s hair.

      They had to return to the bathroom to clean up. Kyo’s bed was a mess so they took the bed clothes and threw them into the hamper. Toshiya had to wash his hair and Kyo took a shower too. Now there was nothing more to add to their lovemaking but Kyo had still one surprise for Toshiya.

“I wrote the lyrics of this Sukekiyo song yesterday on my way to the studio. It’s all about us so I would like to give it to you”, Kyo told Toshiya when they had returned back to the living room and sat together on the sofa. Kyo handed Toshiya a beautiful handwritten paper that had Kyo’s signature at the bottom.

“Thanks, but this is too much. I don’t deserve your poems” Toshiya mumbled wiping away the tears rolling down his cheeks. The text had touched him deeply.

“Please, take it as a memory of our time together”, Kyo asked struggling not to cry again.

      For a while they both sat quietly on the sofa without knowing what to say next.  “Before I forget I would like to return your key”, Toshiya broke the silence and dug up the key from his pocket. He laid it carefully on the living room table in front of them. “I will probably only loose it, if I keep it”, he explained and pushed the key over to Kyo.  Kyo stared at the key without saying anything. He didn’t pick it up as if it was somehow dangerous.

      Toshiya straightened his back and took a deep breath before speaking. ” I guess it’s time to go. We’ll see each other again in the rehearsals next week. Meanwhile you can call me or send messages if you feel like it. I’d like to know how you’re doing.”

“I will do that”, Kyo promised with a strained voice and stood up to see Toshiya back to the hallway.

“See you soon and take care”, Toshiya whispered and hugged Kyo quickly as goodbye. He really hoped he could make it back home before breaking down again. Why did loving someone have to be so complicated and painful?


End file.
